Set Fire To the Rain
by alwaysmakorra
Summary: They were the most unlikely of characters, an unlikely match. But when their fates intertwine, who knows what will happen. Will they crash and burn? Or will a real romance spark between the two?
1. The Beginning

**Mako**

"Why? Why does she always do this to me?" I was pacing back and forth in front of the couch. I just couldn't figure out what to do. Asami was pretty and sweet, but Korra…Korra was beyond amazing. There aren't enough words in the world to describe Korra.

"Ugh! Why can't I make up my mind?" I was so infuriated that I incinerated a lamp next to me.

"Hey! Keep it down! I'm trying to get some sleep here." An annoyed Bolin yelled from the couch on the other side of the room. I had completely forgotten Bolin was asleep.

"Sorry Bo. I guess this championship is getting to my head." How could I tell Bolin what was going on? I had already hurt him enough tonight.

"You're a bad liar." Bolin said with a roll of his eyes. "You never let your nerves get to you. Especially before a match."

"I don't know Bo, but I think it's just that we've worked so hard to get to where we are and we almost blew it tonight."

"Don't sweat it bro. We've got Korra. We've been training for so long. I know we can win." Bolin reassured me, a confident smile spread across his face.

"I guess you're right."

"I know I'm right. Now go to bed. We have a big match tomorrow. We need to be at our best."

"Night Bolin." I climbed into bed and tried to fall asleep. But my mind just kept wandering on, and on about Korra and Asami.

**Asami**

_Crash!_

My eyes shot open. It sounded like something had fallen, but what? I got out of bed and grabbed my robe off my desk chair. I was about to open my door, when I realized, what if it's an intruder? _Ugh, bending powers would be great at a time like this. _I turned the door knob slowly, fearing the worst. I stepped out into the hallway. "Dad?" I whispered into the darkness.

"Wrong." Said a voice.

I turned around to see who had spoken. I recognized the voice immediately, and my blood ran cold. _Oh no, not now. _My eyes grew wide. "Amon!" Before I could escape, Amon had hit me over my head. Everything went black.

When I woke up, I was in a strange room. The walls were painted jet black, and empty wooden boxes littered the cold cement floor. It was definitely not my house.

"Look who's awake." I turned my attention to a hooded figure. Chills ran up and down my spine as I took in the menacing, masked man standing before me.

"Let me go!" I shouted. I tried to move, but realized that I was bound to a small wooden chair. I attempted to move my wrists and loosen the ties, but it was no use. The rope only burned into my skin, causing me to yelp out in plain.

"I have a proposition for you, and if you don't follow through there will be serious consequences."Amon said.

"What do you want?" I tried to keep my voice strong, but I knew my voice sounded shaky.

"I need you to deliver a gift to the _Fire Ferrets._" He had one of his followers untie me, and I fell to the floor, my shoulder colliding with the floor, pain shooting throughout my arm. Amon handed me a box. It was a dark gray, and weighed almost nothing.

"What is it?" I asked. I hoped and prayed that it wasn't one of those fire bombs.

"They are bracelets." He said. "Who ever wears the bracelet can't bend." I could only imagine the leering smile plastered across Amon's face right then.

I glared at him. "And what makes you think they'll wear them?"

"I know you have your hands filled with that Mako fellow so it shouldn't be hard. Plus your father is sponsoring them so tell them it's a part of the uniform. And if you fail to follow through, your father may end up at the bottom of an ocean. Maybe even your boyfriend as well."

Amon's threat resonated throughout my body, and rage welled inside me. For the longest time I had thought that my father was the only person I had left in my life. But then I met Mako, and my life changed. He was sweet, funny, and brooding. He was everything I had only dreamed about. Without those two, there was no purpose in my life. I wouldn't let anybody take them away from me.

"Just leave my father and Mako out of it! I'll do what you want." He can't hurt the ones I love. I just won't allow it. "I'll give it to them right before the match."

"We shall see." Amon challenged. With that, he got up and left the room. I waited a few moments before I collected myself and walked out of the room. Realizing I was only a few blocks away from home, I decided to walk. As I trekked along the cobblestone sidewalks of Republic City, the same question kept playing itself in my mind: What am I going to do?


	2. Happy Again

**Korra**

"Tenzin, can I go now?" I whined. Tenzin had me practicing with the wind boards all morning. "I have last minute pro-bending practice before the big match tonight."

"Okay fine." Tenzin said. I gave him a hug. He surprised me when he said. "Good luck Korra."

"Thanks Tenzin." I smiled and whistled for Naga. Naga came running up the stairs to the training center. "Come on Naga, to the arena!"

Once we reached the arena I started to feel very nervous, but I couldn't figure out why. I jumped off Naga and headed into the pro-bending training center. I walked to the ladder that leads to Mako and Bolin's loft.

"Mako, Bolin? It's Korra, can I come up?"

"Sure, Korra." I couldn't tell which brother had responded so I headed up the ladder. When I got to the top no one was there. "Hello?" I called out to an empty room.

"Hey Korra." Mako said as he turned the corner from his room, pulling a shirt over his head. My eyes widened as I took in Mako's incredibly fit physique. His arm muscles rippled as they pulled through the thin red shirt he was putting on. I was able to get a glimpse of his toned middle section as the rest of his upper body was covered by the red fabric.

"Hey Mako." I instantly tore my eyes away from Mako, a fiery blush creeping up my cheeks. "Where's Bolin?" I asked. I could sense the awkwardness between us. It hung in the air like smoke, threatening to suffocate the both of us. I couldn't wrap my mind around it though. We agreed to be friends so it shouldn't be awkward. But I guess I was wrong.

"Bo's probably out on his morning run. Sorry, I just kind of woke up. I couldn't really sleep last night. Do you mind if I eat before we warm up?"

"Sure, I'll go set up…uh…the water bins for practice." I turn around and head towards the ladder.

Mako grabs my hand and stops me, freezing me on the spot. I felt surges of electricity shoot through my hand, and travel up my arm. My heart pounded thunderously in my chest, threatening to burst out any second. "Korra?"

I faced him, my eyes resting over face, his defined jawline, his amber colored eyes. _But those eyes. _I found them so captivating, so hypnotic. There was so much pain and ache behind those eyes; I could only imagine all the trials Mako has gone through. "Yeah Mako?"

"Thank you."

"For what?" I asked.

"For not giving up on us. Especially after the things that have happened recently." He let go of my hand, but not before his eyes locked onto mine. My breath caught, and I suddenly felt vulnerable, more vulnerable than I had ever felt before. It was as if he were staring straight into my soul.

"No problem Mako." I went down the ladder and began to set up the water bins. It took me a second to realize that I was crying. I don't even know why I was crying. Maybe it was because when Mako grabbed my hand, I thought he was going to kiss me. I can't be just friends with Mako. I can't pretend to be okay when I see him with Asami. I can't ignore the fact that my heart shatters every time I hear him talk about Asami. I just couldn't do it anymore.

I heard Bolin walking in so I wiped all the tears from my face, afraid to let my guard down in front of him.

"Hey Korra." Bolin said.

I put on a smile "Hey Bolin." No matter what mood I'm in Bolin can always make me happy again.


	3. Showtime

**Asami**

My heart begins to break by the time I reach my destination.

I got off my scooter and put my helmet on the seat. I reached into a pocket on the side of my scooter and pulled out a tiny red box, and began walking into the arena toward the dressing rooms. The entire way my heart was practically jumping out of my chest, and I had to stop a few times to calm myself. My hands were shaking so uncontrollably, I thought that I might drop the box. Once I got to the closed door, I stopped, and took a deep breath. _It had to be done, _I kept repeating to myself. _There's no other choice. _I reached the change room door and knocked.  
"Hey, it's Asami. Is everyone decent?

"Yeah, come on in." Bolin said through the wall. I opened the door and the moment I stepped into the room, my eyes locked with Mako's. I could only pray that he couldn't sense the guilt on my face.

Cracks continue to form in my heart.

"You guys look great." I said, offering a small smile of encouragement. "I know you'll win."

I walked up to Bolin and Korra, giving each of them a hug. "Good luck." I told them. I turned towards Mako, taking in his brooding eyes, the eyes I so easily fell in love with . "Come with me outside for a sec?" Mako knitted his brows in confusion, but obliged and followed me until we were alone outside the arena.  
"Okay..." I grabbed his hand, intertwining my fingers with his. I needed to feel the warmth of his hand, trace those crevices in his palm one last time. Once outside I sat the both of us down on a nearby bench. We sat still for a moment, neither one of us talking.

"What's in the box?" Mako asked, shattering the air of silence around us. He gestured to the square bulge in my jacket pocket.  
"Here, it's for you, well actually it's for all of you." I handed him the box, trying to stop my hands from trembling. He pulled the lid off and reached his hand into the box, pulling out a thin silver bracelet. He examined it carefully, turning it around and around in his callous hands. "Well I'm not much of a jewelry wearer." He laughs.

I laugh back, but it's strained, forced. I tried to be happy, but all I could feel was the guilt eating me alive.

Now I feel my pieces of my heart begin to break off.

One piece, then another, and another.

"But I'll wear it due to the fire symbol on the side." He smiles, his eyes crinkling adorably. He slips the bracelet onto his wrist with ease, the fire symbol glinting in the sunlight.  
"Looks good," I said. Mako looked at me, his eyes boring straight into mine. I couldn't help myself and a tear ran down my face. I had no idea whether it was from sadness, or guilt, or both. Mako's expression changed into one of concern.  
"What's wrong?" he asked, wiping a tear from my face.  
I looked to the floor and shook my head, attempting to stop a whole floodgate of tears from pouring down my face. I couldn't let him see me like this. Mako grabbed my hand from my lap and held it tight, his thumb tracing small circles around the center of my palm. I looked up at him and the next thing I know, his lips met mine. He began to kiss me and I kissed him back. I kissed him as if it would be the last time his lips would touch mine. If only he knew that. But he could never know. When Mako kissed me it felt odd, cold even. I didn't feel the spark that I usually do, and it broke my heart to think that our time was up. A moment later we broke apart and caught our breaths.

_Tell him, now. _I had to do it. I couldn't leave him without an explanation. It just wouldn't be fair.

Half of my heart has shattered into pieces.

"Mako. I'm leaving for a while." I held my breath, awaiting his reaction.  
"W-what?" Mako asked in horror.  
"My father wants to introduce the Satomobile to the north pole." I replied, trying to sound as confident as I possibly could. But I hated lying to Mako. He didn't deserve it, not after how he's treated me.

_It's technically not a full blown lie though. _I try to comfort myself. My father really did want to broaden the Satomobile business, but what we really needed was to get out of town. So this was my only excuse.  
"I'm sorry Mako." It took all of my willpower to hold back the sobs in my throat.  
" No it's okay I understand. But you'll stay to watch the match, right?"  
"I can't." Mako opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. He just sat there, shocked and trying to register what I had just told him

I'm really sorry, Mako. But I have to leave. Our boat leaves soon." I stood up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He didn't move, his eyes still locked on mine. "I have to go get ready and pack. I know you guys will win. Don't forget to give the bracelets to Bolin and Korra." And with that, I left him and walked away. As soon as my back was turned, a barrage of tears streamed down my face, and uncontrollable sobs racked my body.

Unable to stand the ache and pain any longer, my heart shattered.

Emptiness. That was all I could feel now. It was all I would ever feel.  
"Goodbye Asami." I heard Mako say.  
_Goodbye._

**Mako**

I sat there in silence, trying to take in what had just happened. I felt conflicted and confused. I couldn't figure out whether I was pissed off or sad. It just frustrated me even more. I've never felt this way before; I had no idea what to do. I guess I should feel relieved because now I'm not in this mess with Asami and Korra anymore. But I guess I didn't realize how much I cared about Asami until now.

"Ugh! Why did she have to leave me right now?" I shouted up at the sky. Should I just forget about Asami and move onto Korra? But wouldn't that hurt Bolin? Or should I just take a break from girls? But wouldn't that hurt Korra's feelings? No matter what path I choose, there are consequences. Either choice I make hurts someone. Why am I always hurting the ones I love?

I got up from the bench and walked back into the prep room, the other two bracelets hanging from my hand. I was seriously thinking about sending the bracelets into flames, just out of spite and pure anger, but it was the last thing Asami asked me to do. I guess I owed her that. At least that much.

I walked into the prep room, catching Korra and Bolin joking around. The way Korra was always so playful around Bolin made me envious. _How is it that my own brother has it easier with girls than I do?_

"Hey guys. Asami had to leave with her father for business, but she asked us to wear these." I held up the bracelets. They were thing and plain silver, nothing too special, except for the element symbols etched intricately into a silver plate.

"So cool! But too bad she couldn't see the match." An excited Bolin came running up to me, snatching the bracelets from my open palm. "I'm going to go get Pabu ready. Be back soon." Bolin jogged out of the prep room, with Pabu scurrying hurriedly behind him.

"Here" I walked up to Korra, and she held out her slender arm. I clasped the bracelet onto her wrist, lightly brushing my fingers against hers.

"Looks good." She said, admiring the water tribe symbol on the bracelet.

I went to go throw the empty box in my locker and I let out a big sigh.

Korra looked to her wrist then up to me. "What's wrong?" She asked, her eyes showing genuine worry and concern. Damn, she knew me too well. I just shook my head in response, not having the energy to tell her everything that had just happened.

And then she hugged me. I was shocked as she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me in tight. I was taken aback but I hugged her back even tighter.

"Please don't ever leave me." I told her. I wasn't sure if I meant it romantically, or just as a friend. But I meant it in some way.

"Never" Korra unwrapped her arms from my neck and brushed her thumb over my cheek, a small, sympathetic smile playing on her face. My breath hitched in my throat, as I did not expect such a gesture from my own teammate. I wanted to say something, but the words were lost. I caught her hand and held it next to my face, feeling the warmth radiating from her fingertips. I offered her a smile in return.

"I'm sorry Korra. It's just that's all I really had was Bolin, but now I have you, and I had Asami. I just can't risk losing someone else in my life. I lost my parents and now Asami. You and Bolin are the only good things I have left right now." I felt the tears well up in my eyes, but I squeezed them shut, forcing them back. I couldn't cry, not now. I needed to stay strong for Korra.

"Don't worry. I'm here, always." She hugged me one last time. "Come on city boy. We've got a game to win." Her voice finally went back to its mocking and playful tone, eliciting a smile from me. I put on my helmet as Bolin walked back in.

"Ready guys?"

"Never been more ready in my life." Korra responded excitedly.

"Bracelets on?" I asked them, taking in the thin silver bracelets hanging from their wrists.

Bolin and Korra nodded in response.

"Let's do this!" Korra said, jumping nearly a feet into the air. As we walked to the platform to enter the arena, Korra grabbed my hand, looking at me with those shining eyes of hers. In response, I grabbed Bolin's, and together we walked into the arena, hand in hand.

Showtime.


	4. Traitor

**Korra**

The deafening roar of the crowd, the pounding of feet all around the stadium.

The atmosphere was electric, sending shocks of energy into my body. I felt powerful, like I could do anything. Defeat anyone.

"And now, the White Falls Wolf Bats!" The announcer shouted over the cheers of the audience.

Three benders in bat-inspired costumes emerged into the full light of the stadium, bat masks placed over their faces. I scoffed and rolled my eyes at the silliness of it all. They were milking it, basking in the attention from their adoring fans. After a few moments, all three players finally removed their masks, revealing their – hideous – faces. My blue eyes instantly locked onto Tahno, taking in his ridiculous hairdo, the smug look on his face. I hated him. I hated his pompous, conceited, 'oh look at me I'm amazing' attitude. I hated him with all of my being.

And I was going to destroy him.

Once the cheering and screaming had died down a few volumes, both teams lined up along the center line of their respective side. I stood at the end, and looked over to my fellow teammates. Their expressions reflected one of determination and focus, their feet planted solidly into the ground. I secretly smiled to myself, a sense of accomplishment coursing through me. I was proud of my team, of what we had done. Bolin and Mako weren't just my teammates anymore, they were my brothers. I loved them with all my heart, and no matter what would happen between us, I would never turn my back against them.

_Ding, ding, ding._

The bell rung, the match had begun.

Tahno, in the middle, stepped forward, unleashing a powerful jet of water on Mako, who missed the attack by just a few inches. The other two opponents stepped back simultaneously as they unleashed a fury of earth and fire bending at Mako, Bolin, and I. Finally, the three of us simultaneously launched forward, preparing to attack the Wolf Bats with a flurry of water, fire, and earth. I took a deep breath, feeling the energy course through my body as I concentrated all my power on my bending. I shot my arms forward, expecting a jet of water to materialize from the palms of my hands.

But nothing happened.

My eyes widened in fear and confusion. _What the Agni was going on? _I looked over at Mako and Bolin, hoping that they were still fighting. But they were facing the same predicament as me. When Bolin stomped his foot down upon the arena floor, green discs did not rise up. When Mako fan kicked and punched forward in Tahno's direction, fire refused to appear.

I looked frantically around the arena, dread replacing the confidence in my body. The only sensible explanation I could come up with was that Amon and his Equalists were behind this. They wanted to stop the tournament. They wanted to take me down.

"Mako, Bolin, stop -" But I was cut off, as a blast of fire and water hit me square in the stomach, sending me flying off the edge of the arena and into the blue waters below. Instead of swimming back onto the platform, I just stayed in the calm waters, trying to figure out why we were unable to bend. I took in my surroundings, eyeing the stands for any suspicious-looking spectators, the referee, and finally I turned my eyes upward, surveying the pro-bending match. Miraculously, Bolin and Mako were able to keep themselves in zone 2, relying on dodging the attacks from the Wolf Bats.

I slammed my fists angrily into the water, sending splashes onto my face and neck.

Sabotage, that's what this was.

Somebody was trying to sabotage my team and I. Somebody that hated me, that wanted me to lose.

In my fit of rage, something silver on my wrist glinted off the lights of the stadium.

_The bracelet._

I brought the silver wristband up to my eyes, turning it over and over for inspection. As I continued to stare at the accessory - now drenched with water - hanging limply on my wrist, bitter thoughts filled my mind. _Silver, really? Could daddy's little rich girl not afford anything better?_ Suddenly, a horrible realization washed upon me, as I began to understand the sitatution a bit better. Once again, I eyed the bracelet on my wrist, questioning Asami's motive in giving them to the Fire Ferrets. Curious as to see what would happen, I removed the wristlet. Taking a deep breath, I placed my arm out in front of me, and slowly moved it around my body, hoping I was accomplishing the basic skill of moving water around my head.

And I did.

I gasped as I continued to move the clear water around me. Instantaneously, my brain began to fill in the missing pieces.

_Bracelet, Asami, no bending. _

All of a sudden, a realization washed upon me, and my mouth went slack, realizing what Asami – our _friend _– had just done.

She had given us the bracelets to rid us of our bending during the most important match of our lives.

She had sabotaged us. She was a traitor.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey everyone! Hope you like the new chapter, sorry it took so long to update! We've been really busy with our finals this week. But we'll try to update more frequently as school ends.

Reviews are greatly appreciated, thanks guys :)


	5. Accusations

Hey everyone! Here's another chapter for you guys, and thank you so so much for your reviews!

* * *

**Mako**

_Dodge, jump, spin, dodge, duck._

I wove around the flurry of elements flying past me, trying my best to not get knocked off the platform. Since I couldn't firebend, I resorted to defending myself from the constant stream of the Wolf Bats' attacks. However, I couldn't help but feel that something was terribly wrong. After Korra's knock out, I finally realized the obstacle we were up against. I hoped and prayed to Agni that Bolin and I would be able to survive until the end of Round 1.

I weaved effortlessly around zone 2, focusing only on the arena, and nothing else. Korra, Asami, girls, they disappeared from my mind, if only for now.

"Ugh!"

I heard a loud grunt from my left side, followed by an audible _splash _down below. Bolin was out. I was the last man standing.

My heart began pounding a million times faster, adrenaline pumping through my veins. With only one bender left to destroy, the Wolf Bats now focused all their attention, and power, on me. I dodged flying green discs as they sliced past me, threatening to slice my head off. I ducked just in time as a one two punch of fire and water flew my way. I continued to evade the Wolf Bats' attacks, praying to Agni that the round was almost over. Suddenly, as I moved swiftly to the left to avoid a flurry of earth discs, a powerful blast of water hit me from the other side, catching me off guard and sending me plunging into the water below.

The match was now over. They had won.

We never even stood a chance.

The boisterous cheers from the crowd made me sick to my stomach as I swam to the platform, taking the lift back into the prep room. Feelings of disappointment and anger brewed inside me, making my head spin and my knees weak. I understood that my teammates and I were unable to bend during the match. The question is: why? And who?

The moment I placed one foot into the prep room, I was assaulted by my teammates.

"How could you trust her?" Korra and Bolin yelled at me simultaneously. They both glared at me, an angry fire in their eyes. They wanted answers, explanations. But I had no idea what they were even talking about. _Trust who? _My mind kept attempting to process what had happened, to put the pieces together.

"What are you guys talking about? Do you know what was going on out there?"

"Of course we do, Mr. Team Captain. Your girlfriend Asami set us up! Those bracelets she gave are designed to take away a person's bending. Don't you get it? She sabotaged us! She's a traitor!" I stood there, frozen to the spot, not wanting myself to believe what I just heard. No, it couldn't be true; Asami would never do such a thing. She knew how important this match was to us. Korra was wrong to blame Asami. There had to be another explanation.

"No, you're wrong! Asami would _never _try to sabotage us like this."

Korra narrowed her eyes at me, her fists clenching dangerously at her sides.

"Oh how naïve can you possibly be? How blind are you? When I got knocked out, I took off the bracelet, and I was able to _bend, _Mako. _She _gave us these bracelets, it's all _her _fault! She's a lying, backstabbing, traitor!"

I gritted my teeth, using all of my willpower to keep calm and suppress the burning rage building up inside me. How _dare _she call Asami a traitor.

"No, you're wrong Korra! I know Asami better than you do, and it's just not like her to do something like this. Where would she even get something like a bracelet that takes away bending?"

Neither of them said a word, allowing tension to fill the room. I looked at Bolin for some sort of moral, brotherly support. But he just sat still, staring into his hands, looking confused and betrayed.

"Mako, how could you do this to us? After everything we worked so hard for!" Her voice broke at the end of her sentence, hinting at the disappointment in her voice. "We trusted Asami because you trusted her. But I knew there was something up with her. Nobody could be that perfect." Korra punched her locker furiously, leaving a fist-shaped indentation. "How could we be so stupid? Especially you, Mr. Team Captain!"

"No, you know what, you're just jealous! You can't _stand _the fact that I'm still with Asami, even after that kiss! And this is just another way of trying to kick her out of the picture. Well news flash, Ms. _Avatar, _but not everything can go your way."

Those last words shook Korra to her core, as she remained rooted to the floor. Her eyes were now a deep blue, the color of an ocean during a tumultuous storm. As I stared at her, regret began washing over my body. I shouldn't have said those things to Korra. I knew how sensitive she was about the kiss. It was wrong of me to use it against her.

As soon as I saw Korra turn towards the open door, I jumped in front of the doorway to block her from leaving. I have never seen her so angry before. She looks angry enough to burn down the city with her rage. I need to calm her down, to apologize. "Korra, I'm really so –"

"No Mako, move!" She used all of her strength to shove me out of her way, knocking me onto the floor. As I tried to get up, my head collided with the bench, sending stabs of pain throughout my body. Without even looking back, Korra made her way into the deserted hallway, and left. I reached up tentatively to rub my head, only to come into contact with a warm sticky patch. I brought my hand in front of my face, nearly throwing up at the sight of blood covering my hand.

"Just wonderful." But I didn't care about my injury, I cared about fixing things with Korra. Without saying a word to the still silent Bolin, I hastily got up and made my way outside the arena to look for Korra.

After walking around the arena a few times, I spotted Korra sitting on the curb of the street. She had her attention focused on two young boys playing tag across the street.

The moment I sat down next to Korra, her shoulders tensed up, but she refused to even glance at me. "Korra look, I'm so _so _sorry about what I said to you back there. I shouldn't have said it, and I feel terrible for allowing my anger to get the best of me. I'm honestly just so confused about this whole situation. I have no idea what to think, or who to believe."

Without looking at me, she replied, "I'm sorry too, for yelling at you like that. I was just so angry, about losing the match. It meant so much to me… to us. I just need some air right now."

"Kind of ironic considering you're horrible at air bending." I teased, poking her side. She cracked a small smile, a chuckle escaping her lips. "See, even after that horrible match I can still make the avatar smile and laugh. I must be pretty awesome to be able to do that."

She slapped my shoulder playfully, rolling her eyes at me. "Get over yourself." She looked up at me with those crystal blue eyes of hers. "I just don't get why– " She stopped midsentence, her blue eyes growing wide with horror.

"What?" I turned around to see if anyone was behind me.

Korra grabbed my arm. "Oh my gosh! Mako, your head! I'm so sorry. I didn't realize I pushed you down that hard." Korra's voice took on a tone of panic as she continued to survey my head.

"No, you didn't do this Korra. After you pushed me down, I tried to get up, and I didn't realize how close my head was to the bench. But I'm fine. It's only a scratch." I reassured her, hoping that she would calm down.

She pulled my head down to see the cut. I winced at her touch, biting my lip to keep from screaming out in pain.

"Mako, this is not just a scratch. It's a big gaping hole in your head. We need to get you to Pema so she can clean you up, and then I can heal you." Korra jumped to her feet and put two fingers in her mouth, whistling for Naga. In mere moments, the white polar bear dog appeared behind Korra. I swear she could probably hear that whistle even if she was in Ba Sing Se.

I got up on my feet and the entire world began spinning around me. I braced myself on the arm of the bench, taking a second to stop the trees from swirling around me. "Korra, it's not that bad." I attempted to reassure her. But the more I thought about the pain radiating from my head, the more it hurt. Korra ignored my comment, as she was trying to stop Naga from licking me.

Minutes later, footsteps sounded behind me. I whipped my head around to see who was approaching, while stabs of pain shot through my head, causing me to wince in pain. Bolin had finally decided to join us outside. "Whoa! Korra I know you have a bad temper but you didn't really need to –"

"Relax Bo, Korra didn't do anything. I was just being clumsy."

"Korra, can't you use your super cool blue light water thingy and fix his head?"

"First off, it's called healing, Bolin. And I can use it but I need Pema to clean the wound first."

"You guys, I'm fine. I don't need a doctor. All I need is a hot shower and some sleep." They were driving me insane. I am perfectly capable of making decisions on my own.

Taking a deep breath, Korra placed her hands on my shoulders and looked me straight in the eyes. "Look city boy, you need to let me help you. I don't care if you think it makes you look weak. You need help."

Feeling too exhausted to resist Korra's efforts, I nodded slightly and climbed onto Naga's back. "Let's go."

Korra sat in front of me, while Bolin sandwiched himself between the two of us. Korra tried to keep the ride as gentle as possible, but it wasn't helping at all. I became so dizzy that I decided to close my eyes, resting my head in the crook of Bolin's broad shoulder. The last things I heard were Korra and Bolin's voices, yelling my name.

* * *

WOO, so how about that? A little Makorra tension for you guys.

Reviews are greatly appreciated, love you guys!


	6. Payback

Hey everyone! Okay, so this chapter takes a break from the Makorra in the last chapter, but I hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

**Asami**

"And now, your winners of the Pro-Bending Championship, the White Falls Wolf Bats!"

I buried my face in my hands as cheers erupted from the spectators all around the stadium. _It was all my fault. _I felt the guilt overwhelm me and fill my entire body. If I hadn't given Mako those bracelets, if I hadn't listened to Amon, if I had just stood up to him, then none of this would've happened. Just imagining how hurt Mako must feel only made me feel even more horrible.

It was all because of me.

Unable to stay inside the arena any longer, I stood up from my seat, and made my way outside the stadium. Remembering the plans I had made with my dad, I walked over to the dock near the side of domed building. Seeing as there was no boat there, I decided to take my motorcycle and go back to the mansion to meet my dad there instead.

As I zipped through the empty streets of the city, thoughts of Mako filled my head. I thought of how hurt he looked when I told him about my departure, and how upset he must feel now after losing the match. Then I thought of Korra, and her friendship with Mako. I was never able to form a friendship with the Avatar, for she always showed some sort of resentment towards me whenever I was with Mako. I figured it was because she had feelings for my boyfriend, but I always tried not to think about it when I was around her. She was a threat to my relationship, and I would not allow her to destroy it.

Once I had arrived at the doors of the mansion, I entered through the grand double doors, and began looking for my father. I looked in the kitchen, the dining room, and the various office rooms, but I was unable to find him. As I was about to give up on my search, I heard a pair of voices coming from the second floor of the house. Recognizing one of the voices as my father, I dashed up the marble white stairs towards the voices. The other voice belonged to a man, and it sounded as if he and my father were in a heated argument. I followed the argument down a hallway, until I reached a closed door. Without hesitation, I burst through the door, and was shocked at who I found inside.

It was my father, standing face to face, with Amon.

My abrupt entry caused both men to stare at me, both looking appalled and surprised at my presence. I opened my mouth to speak, but words refused to come out.

"Oh, so nice of you to join us Asami, we've been waiting for you." Amon spoke first, shattering the air of silence around us.

"I don't understand. What's going on? Dad, why are you talking to Amon?"

My father gave a big sigh, and looked at me with a different expression on his face. He didn't seem frightened in Amon's presence, which made me even more nervous. "Honey, I can explain. I-it's a little complicated."

I stared at my dad, disbelief washing over me. "Then explain, because I have obviously missed something, since you never bothered to tell me that you were working with Amon!" I didn't bother trying to hide the frustration in my voice as I screamed at my dad.

"My partnership with Amon goes back a few months ago, in honor of your mother's death. I joined his forces after hearing about his call for equality between benders and non-benders. It's time the benders in this city realize that their reign over us is over."

I stood frozen to the floor beneath me, unable to comprehend my dad's words. "But I don't understand, you told me that mom died in a car accident when I was 3, so why would you join the Equalists because of that?"

"No, Asami, your mother didn't die in a car crash. I made that up because I didn't want you to know the truth about her death."

The room began to spin around me, as I tried to take in my dad's words. "You lied to me? How could you? Tell me the truth about mom, _now._"

Taking a deep breath, my father explained, "Your mother was killed by a group of firebenders when they broke into the mansion one night. You and I were out buying some food for dinner, and by the time we got back home, your mom was already dead. I joined the Equalists, because I wanted to avenge her death. It's not right what those benders did to your mom that night."

I began to feel lightheaded, and my heart began to ache with the truth of my mother's death. It was all too much to deal with at one time. I just couldn't believe that _benders_ had killed my mother. I had often scoffed at the Equalists hatred towards the benders, but now that I knew the truth about my mom, I realized that they were right: benders _were _selfish and oppressive human beings who would do anything to benefit themselves at the expense of a non-bending citizen.

"I-I can't believe this."

"I know it's hard, honey, but you needed to know the truth, so you can understand the reasoning behind the decisions I've made. And now that you know everything, I am asking that you join forces with me, to beat these no good benders, and to restore balance to this city."

My eyes widened in shock at my father's proposal. _Join the Equalists? But how? I'm dating Mako, and he would hate me if I ever did such a thing. _All of a sudden, a realization hit me. Mako was a _bender_. And not just any bender; a _firebender. _It was his kind who mercilessly took my mother away from me. _And I was dating him. _The very thought that I was dating a firebender made me sick to my stomach. I could never look at Mako, or any bender, the same ever again.

"What do you say Asami?"

Without any hesitation, I looked my father straight in the eye, and nodded. "Yes, I'll join you, for mom."

Amon chuckled, patting my back approvingly. "Excellent decision, Asami. Now that you've joined our team, I have a proposal for you. As you know, the one greatest threat to my imminent takeover is that stubborn, arrogant Avatar Korra. And I'm going to need _you_ to break her."

"How will I do that?"

"Easy, just use your little pro-bending boyfriend of yours, Mako. It's obvious that Korra's biggest weakness is her feelings for Mako, so use her affections for him to her disadvantage. Kiss him in front of her, remind her that she'll never have him. Do whatever you can to weaken her."

I nodded attentively, a devilish grin spreading across my face at the thought of destroying Korra. _She's finally going to get what's coming to her. _

"I say you get started right away on your mission, since my spies from the bending arena tell me that your little streetrat boyfriend is injured and being taken to Air Temple Island by the rest of his Fire Ferret teammates."

"Okay, I'm on it," I replied definitively. Turning to my father, I gave him a hug and kiss, assuring him that I would stay safe and fulfill my duties.

After exiting the mansion, I proceeded to ride back towards the bending arena and catch a boat to Air Temple Island. As the boat glided gently along the waters, I couldn't help but feel a sense of power within me. It felt rewarding knowing I would be able to avenge my mother's death. After all, those despicable benders had taken away the most important person in my life.

And they were going to pay.

* * *

PLOT TWIST! This chapter was really hard to write for me, so I hope you guys liked it! As always, reviews are greatly appreciated.

Love you guys!


	7. Need You Now

Time for chapter 7! Hope you guys like it!

* * *

**Mako**

"I'm pretty sure I can fit more dumplings in my mouth than you ever could!"

"That's a lie, I can fit more than 15 dumplings in my mouth, _with _an additional 5 fishballs."

I shifted over onto my side, coming into contact with a soft pillow. _A pillow? Where was I? _I tried to remember what had happened to me, but I couldn't get over the throbbing pain in my head. I was able to easily detect Korra's and Bolin's voices arguing fairly close to me, but neither seemed concerned about me at the moment.  
I moved around on the little bed I seemed to be in, feeling a little anxious to open my eyes. "Mako?" I heard Korra's voice call my name, concern filling her words. I felt soft, delicate fingers grab my left hand. _Korra's fingers._

"Mmm, Korra?" I opened my eyes, expecting to be met with a pair of blue porcelain eyes. But I was caught by surprise when I saw a pair of piercing emerald eyes staring back at me. _Wait, Asami?_ _What was she doing here? Didn't she leave? How long was I out? Why was I imagining that it was Korra talking and touching me?_

"Asami?" I didn't even recognize the sound of my own voice. It lacked the happiness it usually possessed whenever I saw Asami. But now it just sounded disinterested, and weak.

"Mako, sweety you're awake! We've all been so worried!" Asami's grip on my hand tightened, causing me to wince in discomfort. I looked around the room, taking in my surroundings to figure out where I was. Looking out the window, I noticed the placid blue water in the distance, as well as the twinkling lights of Republic City. It looked as if I was on an island, Air Temple Island. _Agni, I was in Korra's home._ I spotted Bolin, sitting in a small wooden chair near the window. Our eyes met, his green eyes displaying relief and contentment. My eyes scanned the room once more, only to lock with Korra's sea blue eyes. She stood stiffly in a far corner of the room, fiddling with her thumbs in an attempt to draw her eyes away from Asami and me. I opened my mouth to greet her, but my breath was cut short by Asami pressing her lips to mine. Surprised, and a little annoyed by the sudden display of affection, I kissed her back, if only to reassure Asami that I still loved her. But I felt nothing as our lips moved together in the silence. The fire I used to feel when we kissed was gone. Once Asami pulled back for air, I opened my eyes, only to find Korra staring directly at me, her eyes narrowed into slits. I noted the look of anger and disappointed displayed upon her face, and as before I could speak, she turned around, opened the door, and focused all her attention on me.

"Glad to see you awake, _City Boy_." Her voice sounded condescending, not a hint of sincerity in her words. _What could I have possibly done wrong?_

Deciding to deal with Korra later, I turned my attention to Bolin and Asami. "How long was I out?"

Bolin let out a tired sigh, running his fingers through his bushy black hair. "Um , about four days," he answered me, a hint of apprehension in his voice. He proceeded to look out of the window unto the city, refusing to make eye contact with me. I shook my head in frustration, instantly recognizing Bolin's behavior. He was hiding something from me.

"Bo, cut the crap, I know you're hiding something from me!" I didn't mean to come off as so aggressive, but I _hated _when people kept secrets from me, especially when it came to Bolin.

Taking a deep breath, Bolin began, "Mako, while you were unconscious, Amon bombed the arena. Tenzin and I went to go save Pabu, and the rest of our belongings. Then he told me we could stay here on the island. He said we deserved better than the streets."

I sat there in silence, taking some time to process Bolin's words until I fully understood what was going on. Our new home was here on the island, with Korra. _With Korra. _That last realization I had instantly brought a smile to my face. I began to relax, when a sudden realization hit me. _My scarf!_ I brought my hand up to my neck, praying to Agni that it was still there. Panic filled my body when my fingers came into contact with my skin. The scarf was gone.

Sensing the hysteria on my face, Asami calmly said, "Mako relax, your scarf is safe. When Tenzin and the others got back, Bolin realized that he had forgotten your scarf. I was going to go back and get it, but Korra pushed past me and started to sprint towards the water. I asked where she was going and she yelled something about your scarf. She brought it back with our clothes. Your clothes and scarf are in her room."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank Agni it's ok!"

Bolin walked over and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "No bro, you should be thanking Korra. I'll remind her to bring your stuff when she comes back." After giving me a brotherly pat on the back and mumbling something about Meelo thinking Naga was a sky bison, he walked out of the room, leaving just me and Asami.

I looked at Asami, taking in her green eyes and her porcelain like complexion. She looked into my eyes and bit her lip, tears welling up in her eyes.

I held her hand tighter. "Hey what's bothering you? It's okay you can tell me."

Tears began pouring down her face. "Mako it was so horrible! I went home to get my dad for the boat but he said he didn't want to leave and he actually told me he was an Equalist and wanted me to join him."

"Wait your dad's an Equalist?" I was shocked, Mr. Sato seemed like so peaceful and kind. But I guess everybody has a secret.

"Yeah, and I ran away from there, and I came here when I heard that you were hurt. Pema was nice enough to let me stay here for a few nights, but I don't think I can stay for much longer."Asami wiped the tears from her face, her body shaking with sobs. She threw her arms around me, soaking my shoulder with her salty tears. I've never seen Asami cry before, but it was quite frightening.

"Shh," I whispered to her, rubbing her back reassuringly. "Everything's going to be alright. I'll talk to Korra. I'm sure she'll let you stay here."

"Okay. I already told her what happened, so maybe she'll understand. I'm going to go get something to eat. Want anything?"

"Nah, I'm good."

Asami got up and kissed my forehead. "Be back soon, Korra should come back later to continue healing you," she said as she grabbed her bag and left the room. With the room finally empty, I decided to close my eyes, and wait for Korra's return.

* * *

I awoke to the feeling of soft fabric being wrapped around my neck. I was about to surprise the intruder with a flame from my hand but they pinned my fingers down before I could attack. "Easy there tiger-dillo." I recognized the voice instantly. It was Korra. My eyes shot open right away in excitement.

"Korra, what are you doing?"

She ran her fingers down my chest and along the length of my arm, offering me a small, apologetic smile. Goosebumps erupted all over my body as her fingers continue to run across my skin.

"I was putting something back where it belonged." She reached towards my neck and brought a piece of dark red fabric into view. _My scarf._

"Thank you so much. I don't know what I'd do without it." I reached toward my chest and found her hand. As soon as I grabbed it, jolts of electricity shot up my arm and down my body, sending tingles down my spine.

I smiled up at Korra, admiring her beautiful ocean blue eyes.

"It's good to finally see a smile on your face. I couldn't stand staring at such a lifeless expression these past few days." She got up and brushed her thumb along my jaw line towards my head wound, her eyes shifting upward.

"How does it look?" I asked her, feeling a little anxious. My only hope was that my entire head was still intact.

"Fine."

"I don't believe you. Now tell me, how does it _really _look?"

"It's better than before. It just needs to be healed more." She reached into to a bucket of water by the windowsill, and her hands reemerged, encased in glowing orbs of water. The moment her hands came into contact with my head, all the pain began to fade away, and I finally felt okay. I began to close my eyes, until I remembered the conversation I had with Asami just hours before.

"Hey Korra, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, Team Captain, Asami can stay." Korra answered without taking her hands down from my wound. I was shocked that she knew what I was going to ask, but even more shocked by her answer.

"H-how did you know?"

"I know you too well, Mr. Hat Trick." She replied teasingly, taking her hands down from my head and smiling at me once more.

"Thank you, Ms. Avatar."

"No problem, Mr. Team Captain." After a moment's hesitation, she looked straight into my eyes. "Asami's going to need you Mako." I lazily nodded in reply as Korra exited the room.

Korra was right, Asami _does _need me. But I didn't need Asami. I needed Korra.

But she could never know that.

* * *

Good to know Mako is okay right? Okay well, we'll try updating more frequently, since school is out! Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! As always, your reviews are always greatly appreciated!

Love you guys!


	8. Secrets

Next chapter for you guys! This one is a little long, since we've included 3 POV's from some of the other characters. But we hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

**Ikki**

The sun set upon Republic City as I mindlessly walked around the island, contemplating over the day's events. I found it nice that Bolin, Mako, and Asami had joined us on the island, for I always enjoyed meeting new people. Bolin was quite fun to have eating contests with, and Mako always obliged whenever I asked for a piggy back ride. But I was still unsure about my opinion of Asami. While I wasn't one to judge based on first impressions, I was having this odd inkling about the green eyed beauty. Two days have passed since Asami's arrival on the island, and not once has she talked to anybody except for Mako.

After a few minutes had passed, I found myself near the airbending training center. I spotted Korra training with the Airbending Gates, Tenzin observing her movements carefully. I thought about walking up to my father, to join in on their training session, until I spotted another figure eyeing Korra as she weaved effortlessly through the antique gates.

Mako.

He was hidden skillfully in the shadows of the meditation gazebo, his eyes focused on Korra, and _only _Korra. I smiled slyly to myself, devilish thoughts forming in my mind. I wondered why Mako was spending his night spying on the Avatar, than with his girlfriend. Often times I had seen Mako roaming the mindlessly roaming the island alone, but I had never bothered to ask him why. Now I knew why: to spy on Korra. Sparing any hesitation, I tiptoed behind him, and tapped him gently on the shoulder.

The firebender responded instantly, jolting out of his haze and spinning around to face me. His eyes widened when his eyes turned down and met mine.

"Ikki? W-what are you doing here?" Even in the dark, I could sense his face turning bright red of embarrassment.

"I was walking around Air Temple Island, you know, because that's what I usually do when I'm bored, and I saw you staring at Korra from here so I decided to sneak up on you. So why? Why are you spying on Korra? Do you like her? Do you? Do you?"

Mako's eyes widened in horror, and he stepped away from the gazebo's railing, pushing the both of us farther into the darkness. "Shh, Ikki, lower your voice!"

"You didn't answer my question!"

Seeing as he was trapped and could not get himself out of this predicament, he replied, "Okay, look, I was carefully _observing _Korra, not _spying _on her. And yes, I guess you could say it's because I might like her, but you can't-"

My mouth dropped open in shock, and I had to contain the excitement building up inside of me. "Ohmygosh, you have a crush on Korra! I knew it, I knew it! Personally, I think she's much better than that prissy Asami you're dating! You should break up with her and date Korra because you like her so much!"

"No Ikki, I can't just do that!"

"B-but why?"

"Because, relationships just don't work that way. Love is… complicated. Look you just can't tell _anybody _about this, Ikki, not a soul."

"Oh yeah? And who's going to make me?"

"If you tell anybody, I'll tell Bolin that you think he's cute."

"No Mako please don't tell him that! Okay I promise I won't tell just please don't tell Bolin!"

"Thank you, Ikki. Now I suppose we should both get some sleep now yes?"

He showcased a friendly smile at me as he bent down in front of me, offering his back for me to climb on. I happily obliged, thinking of ways to oust Mako's secret as he carried me to my bedroom.

* * *

**Meelo**

"Ha ha ha, he's never going to find me now."

I ran speedily through the women's dormitory, trying to find a room to hide in. Bolin and I were playing another round of hide and seek, and the loser would have to pick up Naga's poop for a week. I was confused by the offer, since I thought that sky bison's never pooped, but I happily obliged anyways. I only hoped that Pabu wouldn't find me like last time.

After running endlessly throughout the deserted hallway, I finally came across a secluded room in a small corner of the dormitory. Knocking once to see if anybody was inside, and receiving no reply, I slightly pushed open the door, and sneakily slipped inside.

The room was small, the size of a closet, and contained no windows. There was nothing to be found in the room, save for a tiny suitcase hidden in the farthest duty corner. Feeling confident that Bolin would never be able to fine me, I gave in to my budding curiosity, and walked over to the suitcase, flipping it open.

I was surprised to see just a single item inside, a large brown leather glove, with a glowing green-blue circle in the middle of the palm. Intrigued at its odd shape and design, I slipped the weighty glove onto my tiny hand.

The minute my hand slipped into the soft insides of the glove, it seemingly sprung to life, the center glowing fiercely and crackling with electricity. My eyes widened in horror at the glove's alien-like characteristics, and I instantaneously threw it onto the hardwood floor with a loud cry, afraid to ever touch it again.

* * *

**Bolin**

I ran into the woman's dormitory on the island, stopping by the entrance to catch my breath. Playing hide and seek with Meelo was probably the most exhausting game I've ever played, especially with the many possible hiding places spread throughout the expanse of the island. Regaining my breath, I walked through the hallway, opening each door I came across with the hope that I would find the tiny airbender.

Upon each empty room I encountered, I began to grow restless – and hungry – as my efforts failed to produce any results. I was about to give up on my search – Meelo would come out eventually – when I heard a loud scream from the other side of the dormitory. Alarmed by the urgent yell, I sprinted towards the sound of the voice, bringing me to a small wooden door at the very end of hallway. Without delay, I turned the doorknob, and barged my way into the minuscule room, only to discover a very frightened Meelo curled up against the opposite wall.

His face was drained of any color, and an expression of fright was splayed clearly across the airbender's usual smiling face. He shook uncontrollably against the wall, his body curled into a tiny ball and his finger pointing at a haphazardly opened suitcase across from him.

"Meelo, what's wrong? Are you okay?" I knelt down beside him, rubbing his shoulder in an effort to calm him down.

He shook his head in response, looking up at me with dread in his eyes. "Th-th-the glove in the s-suitcase." He stammered in reply, continuing to point at the black suitcase sitting in the middle of the room.

Deciding to take action, I got up and walked over to the opened luggage, surprised to see only one item inside. I picked up the item gingery and observed it, turning it over in my hands to observe its functions. Upon realizing exactly what it was – and why it had frightened Meelo – I dropped it onto the floor, and backed away, my heart beating nervously in my chest.

It was an Equalist glove.

I turned back to Meelo, confusion clouding my brain. "Meelo, did you just find this glove in here?"

"Yeah, I was hiding from you and then I found that! But don't put it on! It'll electrocute you and then you'll die!"

"Close enough, little guy. Meelo, do you know what this is? It's an Equalist glove."

"Oh no, there must be Equalist intruders on the island! We have to stop them Bolin!"

I smiled faintly at Meelo's comment, my eyes still glued onto the Equalist weapon and my mind reeling. I bent down, and decided to examine the suitcase to see if it belonged to anybody on the island. Writing on the inside of one of the handles caught my eye, and I brought it closer to get a better inspection.

_A.S._

_A.S. _The two letters kept repeating themselves in my mind, until I came up with a stunning realization.

_A.S. stands for Asami Sato._

I gasped out loud, staggering backwards into the cold wall behind me. Meelo gave me a questioning look, but I just shook my head in reply, unable to form a coherent sentence.

There could only be two possible explanations for this:

Either somebody had planted that glove in the suitcase, or Asami was an Equalist.

* * *

WOW, so how about that? Looks like secrets are being revealed all over the place. Hope you guys liked it! As always, it's your reviews that keep us going, and they're always appreciated!

Love you guys!


	9. Heat

Hey everyone! Just a little warning for you guys, there's a tiny bit of steamy Makorra action in this chapter. It's not smut, but just a heads up for you guys. And yes, I felt really awkward writing that one intimate part. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

**Korra**

Rays of early morning sunshine began to pour over the city as the sun rose over the horizon. I had just finished another grueling air bending training session with Tenzin – still to no avail – and decided to check up on Mako, who would be waking up soon, due to the fact that firebenders always rise and fall with the sun.

I walked to the boy's dormitory on the north side of the island, and made my way to the newly built infirmary wing the air acolytes had built. I walked inside Mako's room, my eyes landing on an adorable slumbering firebender lying peacefully on his bed, yesterday's newspaper clutched haphazardly in his hand.

I carefully reached for the paper in his hand, trying not to touch him, but I failed and ended up brushing my fingers against his. I instantly noticed the intense heat radiating from his body. He was too hot, way too hot for a firebender.

"Mmm, hey." Mako mumbled as he stirred under the white blankets. He cracked open his eyes, and smiled when he saw me standing beside him.

I offered a smile in return, then cast my eyes downward towards the polished floor. Nervousness began to fill my body, as I said quietly, "Mako your body is way too hot. Take your shirt off, _now_." I refused to make eye contact with Mako, as I felt a hot blush creeping up my cheeks.

His eyebrows knitted in confusion at my command.

"Excuse me?"

I rubbed the back of my neck in embarrassment, realizing how provocative my words must have sounded. Regaining some of my composure, I explained to him, "Your body temperature is warmer than normal, and I need to cool it down in order for your head to heal without you getting sick."

"I'm still confused." He said, a sly smirk playing on his face. Then I realized his scheme: he wasn't truly confused; he just wanted to make me feel awkward by having me repeating myself. Instead of calling him out, I decided to play along with his little game.

"Take your shirt off Team Captain, I need to get my hands on you." I lowered my voice to a growl, attempting to sound as seductive as possible. Giving me his famed, "are you kidding me" look, I realized how ridiculous I sounded. A few seconds passed before Mako and I erupted into peals of laughter. It was good to see Mako returning to his normal self, and it was even better talking to him without his annoying priss of a girlfriend in the room.

After a few minutes the laughter died down, and Mako returned to his usual seriousness. "Okay, now what do you want me to do?"

"I need you to move forward so that I can sit behind you."

He obliged, scooting towards the middle of the bed as I situated myself behind him.

"Okay, now what?"

"Shirt off." I felt relieved sitting out of his line of vision, as a huge, pleased grin spread across my face.

Mako began tugging his shirt off, but grunted in frustration when he couldn't get it over his head.

"Help me," he pleaded.

I laughed and reached for the hem of his shirt. "Aww, does the big bad Mako finally need help?" I teased him as I pulled the shirt up and over his head. He laughed and just shook his head. With the top half of his body exposed, I couldn't tear my eyes away from his perfectly sculpted, muscular back. Snapping out of my Mako-induced haze, I reached into the water bucket from the nightstand and began rubbing it onto his back. Agni, his skin was burning. I gently froze the water on the lower half of his back to create a small ice sheet, in order to cool him down. His body shivered at the contact of the ice on his back.

"W-what did you do? I'm freezing." Mako asked through chattering teeth as he reached for a blanket on the side of the bed.

"No," I said, swatting his outstretched hand. "Just relax. I only froze half of the water on your back for a reason." I began massaging the top half in order to distract him from the biting cold. His shoulders tensed at my touch, but he slowly began to relax as his body melted into my touch. I was surprised that he didn't refuse the intimacy of my actions, considering Asami could barge in any minute. But since my actions were to benefit Mako's health, I concluded that there was nothing wrong with what I was doing. Using my fingers, I traced every muscle along Mako's back. Feeling dissatisfied, I began drawing circles up and down his back, until they reached his neck. Overcome by lust and losing control of any inhibitions, I leaned forward, my lips coming into contact with Mako's warm skin, and began to leave lingering kisses down his neck.

No more than a few seconds passed before my kisses began eliciting small moans from the firebender in front of me. Realizing what I was doing, my eyes widened in horror, and I quickly removed my lips from Mako's skin.

"Please don't stop." Mako whispered breathlessly, turning around so that he could properly face me. His eyes hovered over my face, until they rested on my lips. Without saying a word, he pressed his lips against mine, giving me no time to react. I melted into the kiss, Mako's lithe arms wrapping around my waist. A burning fire began to build in the pit of my stomach as our lips moved effortlessly together, and I couldn't help but feel a burning passion towards Mako as we continued to kiss. I ran my tongue along the firebender's bottom lip, and he groaned in reply as his lips parted open.

"Korra? Are you in here?" Tenzin's voice boomed, sounding dangerously close to the infirmary. Sparing any warning, he burst through the bamboo doors, his eyes instantly landing on Mako and I.

The two of us jumped away from each other, ashamed looks on our faces. But it was too late, Tenzin had seen.

"I-it's not what you think Tenzin." I stammered, trying to explain my actions. I immediately got up from the bed and faced Tenzin, keeping my eyes away from Mako. The old airbender's face changed from red to blue to purple in anger.

Tenzin let out a deep breath, trying his absolute best to maintain his composure. "Beifong's replacement, Chief Saikhan, is being indicted as the new chief of police. I think we should be both be there."

"Um okay. Just let me finish healing Mako."

Tenzin's head shook in frustration as he walked out of the room. "Five minutes!" He yelled from the hallway.

"You should probably put your shirt back on," I said to Mako, my face turning bright red in humiliation.

"So you'll be back to ice the upper half later?" Mako asked, a knowing smile plastered on his face. He seemed unabashed by Tenzin's interruption, probably because he knew that there would be no repercussions for his actions. I was Tenzin's responsibility after all, not Mako.

"I don't think it's such a good idea, but we'll see." I helped him lay back down on the pillows, and placed the starch white covers over him.

"Come back soon, uh-vatar," he said with a wink, imitating that dirt bag Tahno.

"Don't ever say that again," I laughed as I walked out of the room.

I walked down towards the sky bison, where I found Tenzin waiting for me. As I climbed up the bison's furry back, he gave me a chide look, and took to the skies.

* * *

City citizens and reporters packed into Town Hall, awaiting the announcement of the Republic City's new chief of police. Tenzin and I stood side by side on the steps of the hall, facing the crowd. Once the ceremony began, I was unable to focus on the events unfolding before me, as I lost myself thinking about the early morning intimacy between me and Mako. I replayed the day's events in my head, and secretly smiled, pleased at what had happened between us. I finally snapped out of my daydreaming when Chief Saikhan states, "But there's one man, who's been effective against Amon's revolution: Councilman Tarrlok. That is why for all matters involving the Equalists, I will report directly to him."

Tenzin and I turned to each other, shocked expressions on our faces.

"What is that weasel-snake Tarrlok up to now?" I asked bitterly as the two of us walked over to the grinning councilman.

"Well, Avatar Korra, long time no see. Now that your little pro-bending distractions are over, I look forward to your return to my task force."

I had to restrain myself from smacking the smug look off his face. "Forget it. There's no way I'm rejoining your little vanity project." I retaliated, crossing my arms confidently over my chest.

"That's unfortunate."

I stepped forward so that I was directly in front of his face. "Well I've got news for you. You need me, but I don't need you. I'm the avatar."

Tarrlok laughed. "You're not, in fact, the Avatar. You're a half-baked avatar in training. Please tell me, how is your airbending training going? Made any, _significant_ progress with that?" I looked down at my feet, allowing his words to sink in. "I didn't think so. Just stay out of my way, _Avatar Korra_," he said, a satisfied smile upon his face. As he sauntered away, I couldn't help but feel that Tarrlok was right: I _have_ failed. Noticing the dejection in my face, Tenzin placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

On our flight back to the island, Tenzin lectured me on trying to become more spiritual, but I hardly listened. Tarrlok's words kept repeating themselves over and over again in my head. _Half-baked avatar in training. _The minute we landed, I ran off into the clearing on the far west side of the island. I needed to be alone, and I knew nobody would find me here. As soon as I sat down, tears began pouring down my face, and my body began to shake in despair.

_I'm sorry I let you down, Aang. I'm sorry I'm the worst Avatar ever._

* * *

Well, hope you guys liked all the Makorra action! Once again, your reviews mean the world to us, please keep reviewing!

Love you guys!


	10. Threats

Next chapter, hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

**Asami**

I knocked twice on the infirmary door, hoping that Mako was awake.

"Honey, you in there?"

"Yeah, come in." Mako's voice sounded so… _unwelcoming_. As if he didn't even want to be near me. Well, that was fine, because I felt the same way towards him. The only reason I was still pretending to be madly in love with him was to break Korra.

I entered into the infirmary, instantly noticing the wrinkled sheets lying atop Mako's bed. I cringed in disgust, remembering _who _was with Mako and _what _had happened to make the sheets appear so crumpled. Nevertheless, I tried my absolute best to plaster a fake smile onto my face. I needed to keep up this charade if I wanted to succeed in my mission.

"How are you feeling?" I asked as I sat on the edge of the bed, smoothing out the kinks in the bed sheets and flashing Mako a concerned smile.

"Just fine." His voice sounded cold, and he wouldn't even look at me. He simply stared out the window onto the city, pretending to be interested in the landscape of the island.

"Are you sure? You haven't felt sick, or anything?" I was trying to get him to confess about his early morning hookup with Korra.

He shook his head in reply. "Nope, I've been feeling great."

"Has Korra come to heal you yet?"

"Nope, I haven't seen her all day." He turned to look at me this time, a smile pasted across his face.

_That liar. _I closed my eyes, trying to maintain my composure in front of my so-called boyfriend, as he blatantly lied to my face. "You're lying to me, Mako." I said through gritted teeth, my mouth in a thin line and my eyes reduced to slits.

"What the hell are you talking about, I'm not lying to you." Mako's voice rose as he looked at me, his eyes boring into mine. He looked infuriated and slightly nervous, as I could spy his neck and cheeks turning a bright shade of red.

"Yes you are. I heard the both of you this morning. I was about to check up on you early this morning, when I heard you and that _Avatar, _making out in this room. So _don't _try to hide it Mako, because I know."

"Okay fine, yes, so we kissed for a little bit, big deal. And you know, if you want someone to point a finger at, blame Korra, because she was the one who decided to get all intimate. She was supposed to be healing me, and then she just started kissing me!"

I scoffed at Korra's act of desperation. "Oh, I knew she was a pathetic, desperate Avatar. I never trusted her from the start."

Mako stood up from the bed, a fire burning in his eyes. "What did you just say about Korra?"

I got up from my seat on the bed, and backed away from Mako as he slowly walked towards me, his teeth gritted and his hands curled into fists. The rage in his voice frightened me, as I had never seen this side of him before. "You know, she's so hopelessly in love with you that she'll do anything to be with you." I let out a small laugh at the end, attempting to diffuse the mounting tension in the room.

Mako slammed his fist on the table beside me, his face peering down at me. "Don't you _ever, _say that about Korra, _again. _You hear me Asami? _Ever. _Just because you don't like her doesn't give you the right to talk about her that way. If I ever hear you say those things about Korra again, we're through."

I was taken aback by Mako's ultimatum, as I never expected him to jump to Korra's defense so fiercely. "Okay fine, I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Upon hearing my apology, Mako backed away from me, his expression softening once more.

"Get out of here Asami." He commanded, climbing into the bed. He wouldn't even look at me.

I staggered backwards until my back collided with the door, shocked at the harshness in Mako's voice. "O-okay, I'll go now."

I turned around, anger boiling inside me, and walked into the hallway, closing the door behind me with a slam.

**Bolin**

I paced around my room, a black knapsack in my trembling hands and my mind racing at a mile a minute. Immediately after Meelo and I had discovered the Equalist glove in Asami's suitcase, I grabbed it, and stashed it in a drawer in my room. At this point, I had no idea what to believe. A part of me wanted to pin the glove on Asami, thus labeling her as an underground, traitorous Equalist. But the other part of me felt guilty instantly thinking that the Equalist weapon belonged to my own brother's girlfriend. After all, she seemed so sweet and innocent, and just not evil. But regardless of my speculations, I needed to tell somebody about my discovery. I already knew I couldn't tell Mako – he would just yell at me for even touching the glove ("Are you trying to get yourself killed?") – so I had to find somebody else. Anybody. Just someone that would listen to me, and help me get to the bottom of this.

Taking a deep breath, I walked out of my room, the strings of the sack wrapped tightly around my wrist. I made my way towards the island's training center, certain Tenzin would be there to assist Korra in her airbending training. But my heart fell when I saw that the area was empty of any people. Nonetheless, I continued my journey to find somebody as I made my way around the island.

After an hour of hopeless searching, I began to lose faith that I would be able to find a soul to tell. But I only realized how wrong I was, for when I began making my way back to the men's dormitory, I ran smack into the one person I was trying my very best to avoid:

Asami

She stared at me, her frustrated expression fading away to reveal a friendly smile. "Hey Bolin! What are you up to?"

"Oh, hey there Asami, long time no see! Wow, you sure look great today!" I attempted to veil the anxiousness I was feeling through some flattery, hoping and praying to Agni that she didn't want to engage in intimate conversation with me.

Asami's brows knitted in confusion at my over flattering comments. "Uh, thanks Bolin. Say, what do you have in that bag?" She pointed her finger at the black knapsack, her eyes brightening with curiosity.

"Oh it's nothing, just some rocks Meelo and I picked up by the gazebo." My face burned of anxiousness.

"Oh really? Let's see then." Asami reached forward, attempting to grab hold of the sack. In reaction, I jerked my arm back, keeping it out of her grasp. Asami stared at me, her eyebrows raised in suspicion.

"Sorry, it's just that I pinky promised Meelo that I wouldn't show these rocks to anybody, and you know how serious pinky promises are." My voice resembled that of a squeak, as it always did when I was nervous. I knew Asami was too smart to believe my stories.

"Oh don't give me that, let me see," she replied, lunging forward a second and successfully grabbing hold of the bag. With a force I never would have expected from her, she yanked the sack off my wrist, and opened it.

The moment she saw the item nestled inside, her eyes darkened, and her face was a mixture of anger and shock. "Where did you get this?" She asked me, her voice lowering and her fingers tightening around the bag.

"I-I found it in an abandoned room in the women's wing. Meelo and I were playing hide and seek, and I found him in there." My hands shook uncontrollably, fearing the worst from the woman standing in front of me. I had no idea what she was capable of, which made the situation even more frightening.

Letting out a big sigh, she said to me, "Okay, fine, I'll let you off the hook Bo." Then she took one step closer to me, her voice barely above a whisper, and said, "But if you _ever_, tell anybody about this, well you can kiss your beloved brother goodbye."

With those final, spine-chilling words, Asami turned on her heels, and walked away, leaving her threat to resonate through my bones. Losing Mako would kill me; he was my rock, my brother. Without him, I was nothing.

My brother's safety was my top priority, and if assuring his safety meant keeping quiet about Asami's secret against my will, then I would try my best to keep my mouth shut.

* * *

Well, hope you guys enjoyed! Reviews are always greatly appreciated!

Love you guys!


	11. Revelations

Hey everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter, things are getting interesting!

* * *

**Korra**

I sat by the edge of the cliff, the lights of Republic City twinkling in the moonlight as the thought of me being a failure resonated through my bones. _Why couldn't I just be normal? And why does everyone always expect me to do the right thing? I let everyone down! I can't even air bend for spirits sake!_ I buried my head in my hands in frustration, wondering why, of all people, I was chosen to be the Avatar.

I was nowhere near the definition of an Avatar. I was a failure.

The burden of protecting the city and the immense pressure to defeat Amon was too much for one girl to carry. After all, I was still a teenager at the end of the day; I have to deal with my own romance issues too.

"I'm the worst avatar ever!" I yelled in frustration, chucking a stone into the churning waters below me to let out some of my anger.

"Hey now, don't say that." A voice piped up behind me, startling me from my thoughts. I turned around, my forehead creasing in annoyance at the sight of Mako standing before me. _What does it take to get a little privacy around here? _

"What are you doing here, shouldn't you be resting?" I deadpanned, shaking my head at his ill-timed appearance.

"I'm allowed a few minutes of fresh air everyday if I'm up to it," he replied, taking a seat beside me on the cliff. Then, noticing the tears streaming down my cheek, asked in concern, "Korra, are you okay?"

I frantically wiped the tears from my face, wanting more than anything for him to disappear. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"No you're not Korra. You know you can tell me anything. I'm always here for you," he said reassuringly, his auburn eyes full of worry.

Feeling overwhelmed by the heavy burdens on my shoulder, I began to break down once more, my body shaking with sobs. Scooting closer to me on the cliff, Mako wrapped a lithe arm around the small of my back, attempting to calm me down. However, the second his hands touched my waist, I pushed him away, standing up and backing away from the cliff, and away from Mako. I couldn't do this, I couldn't give in to him again, no matter how strong my feelings are for him.

Mako pushed himself up as well, his forehead creasing in confusion as he took a step towards me. "Korra, what's-"

I pushed him away as got closer to me, interrupting him midsentence. "Mako, no, I can't do this anymore."

Mako halted in his tracks, disappointment washing over his face. "It's because I'm still with Asami, isn't it?"

"No, Mako, it's not just that. There's just so much pressure on me as the Avatar, so much stress for me to always do the right thing… that it's just becoming too much for me right now. And I just can't deal with these feelings that I have for you, because you're with Asami and it's not fair of me to interfere in your guys' relationship."

"But I still like you, don't you understand that?" Mako's voice took on a tone of desperation, his voice breaking at the end of the sentence.

I let out an aggravated sigh, feeling half annoyed yet half comforted by Mako's statement. "Yes I understand, but you just don't get how hard it is to be in my position? It's a lot to handle, Mako, and you would just never understand."

The firebender's eyebrows shot up in disbelief. "Oh, you think bring the Avatar is hard?" he asked, his voice rising as he took another step towards me. "Imagine being in mine and Bolin's position when we were kids! We lost everything when our parents died! While you had everything _given_ to you, Korra; you never had to work hard for anything. People throw parties for you. They give you whatever you want. Well Bolin and I didn't have it so easy. All we had was each other, and each day we had to _fight _just to find some food. We were living on the _streets_, Korra, so don't you dare go on about how _hard _your life is when you haven't experienced anything close to what Bo and I went through."

I scoffed at Mako's audacity to compare his hardships to my own. "You think you had it hard Mako? I was practically taken away from my parents at the age of three. At least you had your parents until you were eight! I spent my entire childhood in training, constantly being criticized by my bending teachers to be stronger, more spiritual, less impulsive, _better. _I had no childhood. I was always surrounded by guards and bending masters, and it was terrible."

"Korra, that's not even bad com-"

"I'm not finished," I interrupted him, anger boiling up inside me. "It sucks having everybody count on you to bring peace and prosperity to the world. It absolutely _sucks, _feeling hopeless and not knowing what to do. People forget that I'm still a teenager; they treat me like I know everything. Trust me Mako, right now my life is way harder than yours. So you grew up on the streets, _big deal_. You have _Asami _now. She's so crazy for you she'll buy you whatever the hell you want."

"Don't you dare talk about Asami like that!" Mako screamed, his face contorting in rage.

I stepped back in trepidation, feeling overcome by fear at Mako's anger. I didn't mean to upset him. "Mako, I'm sorry, I-"

"Just shut it Korra, I don't want another petty apology from you," he responded, his voice taking on an icy tone. "And you know, you're right about yourself, you really are the worst Avatar ever. All you've done since your arrival here is cause chaos. Amon wasn't even a threat to us before, but now that you're here, he's become so much more of a danger. You've caused so much damage to the city, and you put everybody in danger. Bolin and I were perfectly fine until _you_ showed up. We don't need someone like you in our lives!"

My mouth dropped open in shock at the malice behind Mako's words. I opened my mouth to speak, my voice hitching in my throat. "How could you say that about me? I almost died trying to save your sorry butt. And don't forget who helped you save Bolin. Look, I'm sorry about what I said, but you have _no _idea what I'm dealing with right now." I looked at him, expecting him to apologize for his words, but instead he just stared at me, a look of contempt in his eyes.

"Fine then, do whatever you want. I'm done here." Mako shook his head bitterly as he walked past me, his eyes not once meeting mine as he disappeared from view.

I stood, alone once more, in the middle of the clearing, feeling more alone and helpless than ever. Walking over to the edge of the cliff, I peered down into the swirling navy blue waters below me, the overwhelming urge to flee the island encompassing my entire being. Deciding it would be best to escape the island for a bit, I jumped into the water, and made my way to the glittering lights of Republic City.

* * *

I found myself in Republic City Park, taking a stroll along the cobblestone paths to try and calm myself down. I noticed that the park was empty of any people, and an inkling of nervousness settled itself into the pit of my stomach.

As I made my way around the park, I spotted a bench bathing under the dim light of a lamppost, and sat down, relieved to give myself a break. However, the moment I sat on the wrought iron bench, I heard a twig snap behind me, the sound echoing throughout the vacant park.

My heart rate quickened at the sound, and I turned around, peering into the darkness to see where the sound was coming from.

"Is anybody there?" I asked, my heart pounding thunderously in my ears.

Receiving no response from the darkness, I got up from the bench, and began to make my way out of the park. Hearing another twig crack – this time sounding much closer to me – I broke into a run, my heartbeat quickening with each step I took.

With the sky turning darker, I found it increasingly difficult to look where I was going, and inadvertently tripped over an exposed tree root, sending myself flying onto the pavement. Pain shot through my ankle as I collided with the bumpy walkway, and panic washed over me when I realized that I was unable to get up.

"Somebody help me!" I screamed frantically, praying to Agni that somebody would hear me.

Suddenly, I heard heavy footsteps approach me, and as the figure came into view under the yellow moonlight, my heart dropped to my stomach.

It was Tarrlok.

An amused expression flashed over his face as he realized the injured state I was in. Seeing as I could not stand, I began to crawl backwards in panic, wanting to get away from Tarrlok as quickly as possible.

"Trying to get away Korra?" Tarrlok leered down at me, his eyes glowing menacingly in the night. "Well, not this time."

"Yeah well we'll have to see about that," I replied defensively, my mind already whirring and preparing an attack on Tarrlok.

I raised my hands, about to blast the councilman away, when I felt my limbs twist and writhe beneath me. I let out an agonized cry, feeling my insides contract as if they were being squeezed to a pulp. My mind screamed for the rest of my body to move, but I was unable to gain control of my own arms and legs. An odd jerking sensation brought me to an upright position, and my blood ran cold when I felt my body lift lifelessly off the ground.

A horrible sensation swept through me when I realized what Tarrlok was: a _bloodbender. _

"Tarrlok," I managed to ask as I felt an invisible hand squeeze around my throat. "Y-you're a… a bloodbender?"

"How very observant, young Avatar." Tarrlok said through gritted teeth, as he continued his control over my body.

With the darkness now fully settling over Republic City, I found myself unable to see where Tarrlok was taking me. I attempted to resist his bloodbending, but it was useless, for the more I resisted, the more pain resonated through my body.

After what felt like hours, I stopped moving, and remained floating in midair as I heard movement around me. I heard what sounded like the back of a car open, and fearful chills ran down the length of my spine.

"Say goodbye to Republic City, Korra, you'll never see it again." And those were the last words I heard, before I felt my body thrown into an enclosed metal space, my mind spinning before I passed out.

* * *

WOO SO HOW ABOUT THAT! Hope you guys liked it! As always, your reviews mean the world to us!

Love you guys!


	12. Search

Hey guys! Wow it's been a while! We're so sorry for the delay, we've just been really busy lately, but we hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Tenzin**

The phone call made my stomach churn, as if someone had just punched me in the gut.

Korra was gone.

The words kept replaying themselves over and over in my mind, leading me to suspect the absolute worst: she had been captured.

I immediately set about waking the others – I would need assistance in my search for Korra, and if there's anybody that knows her better than I do, it's her friends.

I quickly relayed the phone call to Bolin, Mako, and Asami, who were gathered in the courtyard, their eyes still glazed over with sleep. Once they had been informed, their expressions changed dramatically, their faces snapping to attention – all except for Asami, who seemed not at all distressed that the Avatar was missing.

Mako stepped forward first, the panic and concern ringing clearly in his voice. "Do you have any leads? Do you have any idea where she might be?"

I noticed Asami shoot him an icy glare from the corner of my eye, but I quickly dismissed it – teenage drama was not my forte. "No, not yet, I'm not sure where to begin; nobody's seen Korra since yesterday. Chief Saikhan has already mobilized the entire police force to look for Korra. I want to take matters into my own hands, and look for her myself, and I want you three to join me."

The trio nodded, and I gestured for them to climb upon Ugi's back. "We'll be meeting Lin in the city," I called back to them as the bison lifted off the ground.

We spotted Lin immediately, landing in a remote area of the city. The five of us spent the next few hours searching the underground tunnels of the city for the Avatar, but to avail. Some moments when we were trudging through the dank sewage tunnels, I would notice some odd occurrences: Asami always made it a note to stay behind the group, never once making conversation with Bolin or Mako, and Bolin would always attempting to distance himself from Asami, flinching whenever he bumped into her in the dark tunnels.

Nevertheless, I continued the search, deciding to dismiss whatever problems the self proclaimed "Team Avatar" were facing. I needed to find Korra, before it was too late.

Before long, the sun began to set upon Republic City, and we hadn't come up with any clue as to where Korra was. We didn't even know _who _had taken her. I began to grow restless, my aching body screaming for some rest, but my mind persisting that our search be continued.

With the threat of unknown dangers becoming more prominent with Korra's disappearance, I decided it would be safest and most effective if we looked for her on Ugi. The others climbed aboard, their hair matted and eyes drooping, tired looks on their haggard faces. We spent close to an hour searching for any sign of Korra from the air, when a familiar roar sounded from the ground below us.

"It's Naga!" Mako explained from the back, his voice rising in relief. He peered downwards, squinting his eyes in the oncoming darkness to catch sight of the Avatar's trusty white furred companion. "Down there, I see her!"

I guided Ugi towards the direction of the roar, the bright white of Naga's fur becoming ever more noticeable in the night. The moment we touched down, I noticed a limp female body lying haphazardly across Naga's back – Korra. My body instantly welled in emotion, I couldn't be happier to see that Korra was safe. I raced towards her, the others following closely behind me. I stood in front of her, inspecting to see if she had sustained any injuries. My heart dropped into my stomach when I noticed the numerous cuts and bruises standing out against the exposed skin on her neck, face, and arms.

"Give her some space!" Lin barked as she took her spot beside me. The others obeyed, and took a step back from the polar bear dog, just as Korra began to stir awake.

"T-Tenzin?" Her voice cracked as her eyes landed on mine. A small smile appeared on her face.

"I'm so glad you're ok-" Mako interrupted me mid-sentence, disobeying Lin's command and pushing us out of the way to get closer to Korra.

"Korra, are you alright, are you hurt?" His forehead creased in worry, his fingers affectionately stroking her brown hair. Lin and I turned to each, dubious looks on our faces. _I don't think I will ever understand teenage romance these days. _

Korra instantaneously recoiled in response to Mako's touch, a cold look washing over her. "No, I want Tenzin," she announced definitively, her eyes locking on mine.

I nodded and stepped forward, gently nudging a devastated Mako out of the way, who refused to move from his spot in front of Korra, as if his feet were rooted to the ground. I scooped Korra into my arms, and placed her on Ugi's back. The others climbed onto the bison's back, and we began our journey back to the island, Korra's body quickly surrendering and allowing her to fall into a deep asleep.

At one moment while we were still airborne, I turned my head to check on Korra, and instantly Mako kneeling beside her slumbering body, his fingers intertwined in hers.

* * *

Well, hope you guys! Despite what's happened in the last few episodes, we're still going to continue with our fanfic, and hopefully weave in some of the stuff that's happened so far. As always, reviews are always appreciated, love you guys!


	13. Apologize

Hey guys, we're sorry for updating so late! Nevertheless, hope you guys enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

**Korra**

I felt the heat of early morning sun on my face, suddenly feeling afraid to open my eyes, not really knowing what or who to expect. Was I even alive? I tried replaying yesterday's activities in my head. I worked backwards from nightfall to sunrise, trying to remember as much as I could. Tenzin found me, Amon almost captured me, Tarrlok captured me, and I had a fight with Mako.

Ugh, _Mako_. He was such a jerk for saying those things to me. Who did he think he was?

I carefully opened my eyes hoping to Agni that Mako wasn't there – he was the last person I wanted to see. To my relief, it was Tenzin who was standing by my bedside, a smile lighting up his face when he saw I was awake.

"Korra thank spirits you're alright!" I let out a small chuckle, wiping the last bits of sleep from my eyes.

"Thanks for finding me Tenzin." Upon noticing how dry my mouth was, I looked up at him imploringly. "Can I have please have some tea Tenzin?" Truthfully, I wanted Tenzin to leave the room more than I actually wanted the tea. I knew he was going to ask me about my tribulations as soon as I was conscious again, and I hoped to put off talking about Tarrlok and Amon for as long as possible.

Tenzin must have read my mind, nodding his head in understanding. "Of course Korra, I'll be right back. But we are going to talk about things later." The moment Tenzin opened the door, he was met by a worried Mako, nearly tackling him to the ground.

"Is Korra okay?" Mako asked frantically, trying to peer into the room.

"Yes she's fine." Tenzin kept moving to block me from Mako's view. I secretly laughed to myself, thankful for Tenzin's protectiveness.

"May I see her?"

Tenzin glanced at me for an answer. I shook my head and mouthed no. "I'm sorry Mako, but Korra isn't accepting visitors right now. She needs to rest some more. Maybe tomorrow." With that final statement, Tenzin pushed past Mako, shutting the door behind him. He returned a few minutes later, a steaming cup of tea in his hands.

He placed the tea in my open hands, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "You should rest Korra. I'll come in tomorrow morning to talk about what happened."

I replied with a nod of my head, and Tenzin squeezed my shoulder lovingly before turning away and exiting the room.

Every few hours, I would hear Mako trying to get in my room, but Tenzin continued to deny his requests. This happened about six times before Mako finally gave up, allowing me some peace and quiet.

I woke up in the middle of the night, a cool breeze coming through the open window. Wait, since when did was the window open? Did Tenzin open it while I was sleeping? Panic began to wash over me, images of Tarrlok and Amon flashing through my head. I quickly got up to close it, when a hand clamped over my mouth, smothering my screams. I attempted to writhe away from the person's grasp, but it was no use; I was too weak.

"When I let go, please don't scream." A familiar voice sounded from behind.

I gave a nod and the intruder removed his hand. I gasped for air as I turned around to face him, the moonlight illuminating his face. My blood ran cold when I saw who it was.

"Mako? What are you doing here? Go away!" I glared at him fiercely, anger flooding my entire body when I realized that he had snuck into my room.

"Korra, please, I need to talk to you." His eyes widened pleadingly, giving me one of his famous puppy dog looks. I had to restrain the urge to slap him across the face.

"Go away," I repeated, more firmly this time. I turned away from him, hoping he would make his way out the door.

Instead, Mako gripped my shoulders, whirling me around so I was face to face with him. "Korra, please, just listen to me."

I looked at him coldly, crossing my arms over my chest. "You have one minute before I call Tenzin in here."

Mako breathed out in relief, leading me to the bed and taking a seat beside me. "One minute is all I need. Korra, I am _so_ sorry. I didn't mean anything I said yesterday. I was just being an idiot like usual. I just get so frustrated when you close me out. I'm always here for you, Korra and I just don't know what to do to make you understand that." He stared at me, awaiting a reply.

I remained silent, allowing Mako's apology to seep in. I noticed the sincerity in his voice; how hurt he sounded. Suddenly, I felt my grudge towards him wash away – leaving only the same longing I had felt before. I scooted closer to him and nuzzled my face into shoulder, mumbling an almost incoherent "I forgive you" to him.

Mako wrapped a comforting around me, stroking my hair with his fingers. "As soon I left after you jumped off the cliff, I could have sworn I heard you scream out my name. But I thought my mind was playing tricks on me, making me feel guilty about what I said. The next morning Tenzin told us that you had been captured. He paused for a second to wipe the single tear that was falling down his face, proceeding to hug me even tighter. "Korra I thought I had lost you."

I stared into his amber eyes, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said those things. And I'm sorry I worried you." I brought my hand up to his face, tracing his jaw line with my thumb. "I wish there was some way I could just show you how sorry I am."

Then, without hesitation or the slightest hint of a warning, Mako pressed his lips against mine. His entangled his hands in my hair, and I fisted his shirt in my hands, tugging him closer to me as we fell back onto the bed. The kiss tasted of longing and guilt and passion. I pulled at Mako's red scarf, and he wrapped it around my neck playfully, taking his shirt off so that his entire upper body was exposed. He rolled us over so that I was on top of him, my legs straddling his hips. I ran my hands up his bare chest, breathing in his heady scent. He removed his lips from mine, placing wet kisses along my neck, nipping and sucking at the skin, sending shivers through my entire body. Mako reached for the hem of my shirt, tugging it upwards. I ignored the voice in my head telling me stop, allowing myself to give in to him.

"What in Spirits name is going on here?" Asami exclaimed as she burst through the door, giving Mako and I no time to react. Her eyes narrowed into slits at the compromising position her boyfriend was in. My heart began to pound in my chest, and I let out a shaky breath, feeling the tiniest bit relieved that Asami had barged in – she had stopped something that Mako and I would probably regret later.

Mako jumped away from me at the sight of Asami, swiftly grabbing his shirt from the edge of the bed. "Asami, wait, I-" He called after her, but after shooting him a furious look, she left the room.

"Mako I'm sorry. We shouldn't have kissed, this shouldn't have happened." I looked down into my shaking hands, my face turning bright red with shame.

Mako tugged his shirt back on, shaking his head in frustration. "It's okay Korra, I don't regret it. I have to talk to Asami, but I'll see you tomorrow. I promise." He then kissed my forehead and exited the room, leaving me to my thoughts. A mixture of emotions bubbled up inside me: shame, embarrassment, guilt, confusion. I had no idea what to think – Mako had a girlfriend, why did I let him kiss me? I fell back onto the bed and closed my eyes, willing myself to believe that everything that had happened was just a dream.

* * *

Well, hope you guys liked that! As always, reviews are always greatly appreciated.

Love you guys!


	14. Confess

Another chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

**Bolin**

The sun rose slowly over Republic City as I made my way around the island, passing Asami when I walked by the meditating gazebo, shooting her a seething glare. I hated Asami; I hated her. The fact that she was secretly a double crosser and an Equalist – it made my blood boil every night. Her threat still rang clearly through my mind, but my entire being screamed for me to tell somebody, anybody.

It had to be done.

Before reaching the kitchen, I spotted Tenzin at the end of the hallway, presumably going to check on Korra. My heartbeat quickened, and I felt my feet shuffling swiftly along the floorboards towards him. _Tell him, tell him, tell him._

"Tenzin!" I shouted, catching his attention before I could bite my tongue. He whirled about, his air robes billowing around him.

"Yes Bolin, what is it?" He shot me a curious look, his forehead creasing.

"I-I uh, have something really important to tell you." My palms began to sweat profusely, and suddenly I began to doubt myself, wondering if telling Tenzin was the best thing to do. But no, it had to be done, Asami needed to be stopped. Taking a deep breath, I began. "Sir, the other day when Meelo and I were playing hide and seek around the island, he found an Equalist glove in Asami's suitcase. And sir, I know this sounds difficult to believe, but I believe that she is working as an Equalist."

Tenzin's expression morphed into one of grave seriousness, his eyes widening in shock. "Bolin, that is a serious accusation. Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I am a hundred percent sure about this, I would never make up something like this. Please, you have to believe me."

After a few beats of silence passed, Teznin spoke up again, nodding his head. "Yes, I trust that you are telling me the truth. If this does prove to be true, then this is a very serious matter indeed."

I let out a relieved sigh, glad that Tenzin was on my side. "Thank you Tenzin." With a curt nod and a goodbye, Tenzin left the room, leaving me to wonder what would happen to Asami once everybody found out the truth.

* * *

**Asami**

I walked towards the kitchen, my empty stomach growling and rumbling for some of Pema's impeccable cooking. Images from last night played back in my mind, causing my blood to boil. _Korra, I hated her. _And Mako – that traitor.

I hated both of them.

Before rounding the corner to the kitchen, I heard voices – Tenzin's and Bolin's. I stopped short, sidling next to the wall to try to understand what they were saying. Once the words left Bolin's mouth, I stood shellshocked, glued to the wall.

_Unbelievable._

He disregarded my threat, he went ahead and told Tenzin.

Big mistake.

* * *

Well hope you guys liked it! As always reviews are always greatly appreciated!


	15. Change

Hey everyone! So sorry for the delayed update, but we hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

**Asami**

Despite the incessant rumbling of my stomach, I chose to skip breakfast after overhearing Bolin and Tenzin's conversation. Seeing as my plans were shifting, I needed some time to plot my next move, so I decided to go into town and meet with my father and Amon.

I walked up the path to Amon's headquarters, my heart beating a million miles per hour. Working as an undercover Equalist – it was such a simple job Amon entrusted to me, and it was all ruined now, all thanks to Bolin. What will my father think? He'll be disappointed in me, no doubt. But most importantly, will Amon spare my life? Shivers erupted all over my body at the gruesome thought, and I shook the idea from my mind. After weaving through stretches of dim, dank hallways, I finally reached Amon and my father's meeting room, preparing myself for the worst.

The minute I walked in, I was greeted with handshakes both from Amon and my father. They took their seats around the table, waiting for me to take my seat and give them my weekly update. The moment I sat down, the words flew out of my mouth like vomit:

"I failed."

My father gave me a questioning look and Amon simply cleared his throat, saying, "Please explain."

After that, the words kept flowing and flowing, and they just wouldn't stop. I told them everything. I told them about Bolin, about Mako and Korra, about Tenzin. A long, agonizing silence settled over the room, and I glanced anxiously from my father to Amon, willing either of them to at least say something.

After a few long seconds, Amon finally spoke. "It is alright child. You did fine. Keep on doing what you were told. I am planning on attacking Air Temple Island tonight. As the attack begins I'll have some Equalists escort you away from the island onto an aircraft."

I sat stunned, allowing Amon's words to sink in and register in my mind. Feeling numbness overtake my body, I nodded my goodbyes to the two men, and walked out of the room.

Well that definitely didn't goes as expected.

**Mako**

I spent the entire morning scouring the entire island for Asami, and was just about to give up on my search when I spotted her black mane by the docks.

"Asami!" I called out, jogging towards her. She turned around at the sound of my voice, a displeased and irritated expression on her face. Of course, I didn't have to ask why she looked so sour – I already knew the answer.

"Morning Mako," she greeted, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Ignoring scorn the in her voice, I pressed on. "Where were you? I've been looking everywhere for you!" I stared into her emerald green eyes, demanding an explanation.

"I needed some space Mako. I don't appreciate my boyfriend having romantic rendezvous with another girl who isn't me." There was an iciness to Asami's voice, her words a painful slap in the face. But then again, she wasn't wrong – I shouldn't have been fooling around with Korra when I was with Asami. This needed to end. I grabbed Asami by the hand – much to her dismay – and led her to a nearby bench, waiting until she sat down.

"Look Asami, I've realized I've hurt you and there aren't enough apologies I can make to fix what happened. I'm sorry it has to be this way. I was just so confused. And I know that isn't an excuse for my actions but I do want to apologize for hurting you." I took a few seconds to catch my breath, the words tumbling rapidly out of my mouth.

I expected Asami to regard me with disdain and to refuse my apology, but I what I didn't expect was for her to stand up and embrace me. I hugged her back, making sure it came off as a gesture of friendship than one of romance.

"Don't worry you're forgiven," she said, a small smile forming on her face. "I know things are probably confusing but the point is you chose me over Korra, and that's all that matters." It was then that she wrapped her arms around my neck, and before I could register what was happening, leaned in for a kiss. I immediately pulled away from her, taking a cautionary step back. She stared at me in confusion, her eye wide with shock.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her forehead crinkling in confusion.

"Look Asami, I can't keep doing this anymore," I replied bluntly, hoping she would get the message.

She cocked her head to the side, staring at me with eyes resembling a lost child. "What do you mean? You're choosing me over Korra, aren't you?"

I let out a frustrated sigh, shaking my head from side to side, "No Asami. I never said that. And I probably should have said this first, so I'll say it now: we're done, Asami. Our relationship was good while it lasted, but we're through."

Her eyes darkened and narrowed into angry slits, and I took yet another cautious step back. "You're choosing Korra over me?! How could you?! I thought you loved me! All I've ever done is be true to you and _this _is how you choose to repay me? I can't believe you!"

"Look Asami, I'm only doing this so I don't hurt you anymore," I explained to her, hoping she would understand.

But all I got in reply was one last icy glare and a curt, "Whatever," before she turned around and walked away from me under the glaring heat of the sun.

I took a shaky breath, reassuring myself that I did the right thing. The next thing I needed to do was talk to Korra, and I chose to do so that same night, before dinner.

I stood outside the wooden door, raising my trembling knuckles to rap on the door.

"Come on in." Korra's voice floated from the inside. I opened the door and took a step inside the moonlit room. My eyes landed on Korra as she sat peacefully on her bed, her back upright against the wooden headboard. She turned to me at the sound of my footsteps, the moonlight reflecting off her olive skin and making her cerulean eyes shine in the light. She looked absolutely mesmerizing. I took a seat on the wooden chair beside the bed, placing my hand on hers and intertwining our fingers together.

"Korra," I began, looking straight into her blue orbs, "I broke up with Asami." Her body tensed when she first heard my words, but she remained silent. I moved my fingers to herface, stroking her cheek with my thumb. "Look Korra, I want to be with you, and all you have to do is say yes."

Korra shifted her body closer to mine, staring at me with earnest and sincerity. "Mako normally I would have taken you up on your offer right away, but I don't think this relationship would be a good thing right now, especially with the Equalist war going on."

I nodded my head in response, pangs of sadness rippling through my body. "I understand."

She wrapped her arms around my neck in a warm embrace, resting her neck in the crook of my shoulder. "We can still fool around and stuff, but I just don't want any commitments right now. Anything could happen in this war and I don't want you worrying about losing me or me losing you."

"I completely understand." I told her, rising out of the stiff wooden chair. She released my hand, offering me a crooked smile as she slipped under the bedsheets. I bent down and gave Korra a gentle kiss on the forehead. "I should get going. I'll see you in the morning." I gave her one last peck on the lips, and as I was about to turn away, Korra reached out and grabbed my hand, stopping me in my tracks. I turned around, giving her a curious look.

"Stay," she requested, her voice barely above a whisper. I said nothing, I didn't argue. Instead I climbed under the covers next to her, and stayed my first night with Korra.

* * *

Well we hope you guys liked it! As always, reviews are always greatly appreciated, love you guys!


End file.
